


Немного любви

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Вычитка: Einar Lars и Медичка Шани





	Немного любви

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка: Einar Lars и Медичка Шани

Масляная лампа под потолком каюты покачивалась и мигала. В воздухе застыли запахи духов, рома, отсыревших перьев шубы и дождя с привкусом чего-то горелого и рыбы. Мелкая морось снаружи не мешала команде пиратов Донкихота праздновать удачную сделку. Реально удачную и крупную, хоть и не без мелких «но».

Ублюдки радостно шумели, громогласно хохотали, что-то выкрикивали, судя по всему, похабное. Росинант маялся и изнемогал; он наложил бы сферу тишины на всю каюту или, ещё лучше, пошёл бы помыться, но Доффи — это чудовище, этот монстр, этот интриган и барыжник, — жаждал разделить свою победу с родным братом и не отпускал от себя. Расспрашивал, что он заметил, уточнял детали, делился своим охуенно ценным мнением... И, самое утомительное, но долгожданное — и греющее совсем не потому, а оттого мерзкое — интересовался, что думает он.

Росинант поморщился и вновь приложился к бутылке, резко запрокидывая голову, едва не давясь. Шапка давно сползла, в пуговицах он запутался ещё в спальне над кабаком, где скрепляли договор, и не стал исправлять. Теперь перекошенная рубашка неприятно натирала в подмышках, а на шубе, провонявшей и мокрой, он сидел — и вяло подумывал, не сжечь ли её к хуям. И нагло прихватизировать розовое уёбище Доффи.

Ром лился по глотке, как вода, лампа над головой тошнотворно качалась. Хотелось плеснуть себе выпивку за шиворот: от ногтей красотки Роуз вся спина зудела и чесалась. Может быть, под когтями этой бестии был яд. Хотя глупо, конечно: убивать нового, ценного союзника отца. Не прак-тич-но. Но какой дурной надо быть, чтоб захотеть шута, а? Стряхнув с груди липкие капли и вытерев руку о шубу братца, неосторожно сброшенную на стул рядом с койкой, Росинант подтянул к себе блокнот и поверх выкладок о минусах договора крупно, с нажимом, написал:

«Лампа качается и мигает. Заебала».

В комнате, где он трахал — или его трахали, — взбалмошную дочку Сильвера, тоже качалась и мигала лампа. И от неровного, меняющего угол, освещения Росинанту казалось, что он забавляется с каким-то чудовищем из сказок для взрослых. Книжечки с подобной похабщиной — затейливой и будоражащей воображение, — рядовые сосунки вечерами передавали друг другу.

Тонкий, внезапный хруст-хлопок оборвался тихим звоном и тьмой, в воздухе засверкали осколки и нити. Дофламинго, как всегда, решал проблему по-своему, решительно и радикально. Сейчас это стало благом.

Нити отбросили в сторону мелкий стеклянный дребезг, они же тронули его щеку и волосы, небрежно, но почти ласково; отвели налипшие на лоб и нос пряди. Вот же бред чудится. В тишине и сумраке, расцвеченном вспышками фейерверка из окна, всё и вправду превращалось в сказку. Росинант поёжился. Раздёрнул полы рубашки, обрывая пуговицы, потёр затёкшую шею и повёл плечами. Зудящая боль в спине теперь казалась спасительной — отрезвляющей и приятной своей приземлённостью.

Холодное и твёрдое коснулось шеи, и Росинант отшатнулся. Пальцы Доффи. Тот нахмурился, недовольный реакцией, и тут же растянул рот в улыбке, уже с нажимом ведя по сонной артерии. Захотел придушить? Перерезать горло? Что?

«Что?» — отбил пальцем по запястью брата Росинант.

— У тебя тут синяк. Мм, засос, да? И здесь, — касание спустилось ниже, к ключице, обозначило укус почти интимно; пальцы дотронулись до соска, царапнув кожу ногтями. Росинант вновь вздрогнул. От волнительных ощущений и тревожных, смутных догадок. Он слышал, между делом, в разговорах, в шепотках других пиратов, когда они высаживались на берег, оговорки между членами команды.

— Каково это? — задумчиво спросил Дофламинго, наконец. — Трахаться, — пояснил он, поймав его непонимающий взгляд, снисходительно ухмыляясь. Но Росинант нутром чуял напряжение брата, и оно было ново. 

— Люди корчат такие лица в процессе, обхохочешься, — продолжил Дофламинго, скалясь и гибко поводя пальцами, словно дёргал за ниточки своих марионеток — лёгкое движение воздуха у лица было почти ласковым; хотелось отвернуться. Цветные блики на стеклах очков, на ободках пиратских серёг и в светлых волосах превращали Доффи в настоящего якшу, словно обнажали истинную сущность, и Росинант заворожённо смотрел, постыдно осознавая, что любуется.

— Грохнуть могут, если красотка не даст, — Дофламинго осуждающе прищёлкнул языком. — Прирезать или отравить соперницу. И ладно бы за трон, сокровища, ценную информацию, так нет же, за глупое чувство и внимание! Люди — низшие существа. Животные, которые не могут существовать без физического удовольствия, не контролируют себя от жажды обладания, продадут честь, богатство и семью за Любовь. Ужасно лживое слово, — Дофламинго скривился, словно ему предложили потрогать что-то гадкое. — Или «Идею». Не знаю, что хуже.

Отец часто говорил, что любит их. И мама. Родители любили друг друга. Это их всех погубило.

Мама пошла за отцом, ведомым Идеей, и умерла.

Отец из любви хотел им всем добра — в своём понимании, и завёл их в нищету и вечное гонение. Добрый и… Идейный. Сколько раз они с братом едва не подыхали?

Доффи любил и боготворил отца и не смог простить ему... ничего.

Росинант любил отца и не смог простить Доффи его убийство.

Росинант любил брата и ненавидел, — и не мог разорвать эту связь, то ли души, то ли родства, то ли воспоминаний. Как не мог сам Дофламинго разорвать прутья своей клетки из высокомерия, озлобленности и ненависти ко всем. Они оба застряли в прошлом.

В висках противно, тяжело заныло, до тошноты и желчной горечи на языке.

«Глупые дети», — говорила тётушка Цуру. Кажется, она была права. «Идейные. Вы оба. Как ваш отец», — ругался вице-адмирал Гарп, и тоже был прав.

Росинант помотал головой и нашарил блокнот, слизывая кровь с подбородка. Доффи ждал ответа. Доффи ждал согласия. Поддакивания, как от его «Семьи».

Рука дрожала от ярости. Мразь! Сам ты как будто не людского рода. В тебе такая же кровь и такие же органы, как и у остальных. Тенрюбито — всего лишь слово, ещё более лживое, чем иная корыстная любовь. Не ставь себя выше всех! Сам ты и убьёшь, и отравишь за обладание кем-то или чем-то для тебя ценным. И никого ты не любишь, это всё игры в семью избалованного, эгоистичного ребёнка. Жестокого, потому что его недолюбили в детстве.

Пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и медленно выдохнуть. Скомкать бумажку и написать другое. Карандаш громко скрипел, собственное дыхание казалось оглушительным, сушило губы. В темноте всё становилось ярче и нереальнее, словно границы стирались: предметов, своего и чужого тела, и можно было подслушать мысли, заглянуть в душу. Опьянение толкало его на глупости, приходилось контролировать себя, свой язык и карандаш.

Написав, он с третьей попытки высек огонёк из зажигалки, подсвечивая неровные строчки:

«Ты путаешь понятия. Желание потрахаться далеко не всегда связано с чувством любви. Секс — естественная потребность, как еда и сон. А любовь — это не физика тела, это эмоциональная привязанность, доступная не всем».

Например, тебе.

— Я умею любить, — оскорблённо заявил Дофламинго, словно понял невысказанное. — Я люблю свою Семью. И тебя, мой дорогой братец.

«Ты не умрёшь за нас», — написал Росинант и зачеркнул. Зачем говорить очевидное. «Это не совсем то. Ты же не трахаешь свою Семью».

Ты, судя по болтовне, вообще ни с кем не трахаешься. И тебе любопытно. Жуть как. Любопытно и обидно. Как же так, такому великому и прекрасному тебе что-то недоступно! Но с людьми нельзя, ты же выше их, да, Доффи? Ты же не животное! И с тенрюбито тоже никак — найди тех, кто согласится переспать с «отбросом и сыном предателя». Да ты сам их всех ненавидишь, чтобы пойти на такое. Тупик.

Росинант беззвучно рассмеялся. И тут же осёкся.

Покосился на брата. Глаза привыкли к темноте — она рассеялась до полумрака. За деревянной перегородкой каюты плескались море и тишина, мутный свет звёзд колыхал воздух, подсвечивал Доффи, превращая силуэт в романтичный, зыбкий образ с камеи. Росинант моргнул, отгоняя наваждение. Пошарил в поисках сигарет, но пачка давно закончилась. Это была из тех, что брат держал у себя специально для него.

Озарение жглось в солнечном сплетении, заставляла ухать сердце набатом, кровь — пьяно ускоряться.

«Ты хоть дрочишь? Твоя рука — часть тебя. С собой-то ты получаешь удовольствие?»

Отпивающий из бокала Дофламинго поперхнулся, бросив взгляд на бумажку, закашлялся, плюясь, и совсем не величественно медленно утёрся своей же шубой.

— Не признаю суррогаты, — холодно ответил он, и рот его превратился в кривой, уродливый шрам. Каюту тряхнуло, ещё раз. Что-то обрушилось со стола и стен, наверняка, книги и шкатулки, жалобно звякнули бутылки на полу, зашелестели перья, будто встревоженные птицы; в желудке неприятно ёкнуло, сжимаясь. Королевская воля; разозлился. Или… испугался? Чего?

Могло ли это чудовище чего-то бояться?

Шуба путалась в ногах, но Росинант удержал равновесие, поднимаясь осторожно, как никогда; боялся спугнуть дичь. Дикое животное. Положил ладонь на колено Доффи — и опираясь на него, и удерживая брата от побега. «Его это не удержит». «Он не станет убегать, только не Доффи». «Он придушит меня. Даже не нитями — руками». «Ему любопытно».

«Мне любопытно».

Подразнить Доффи. Управлять им. Заставить хотеть. Просить. Знать, что можешь отказать. И быть милостивым. 

Добрым. 

Любящим.

_Ты тоже чудовище, Росинант._

Колено под ладонью дрогнуло. Жар проникал сквозь тонкую ткань брюк, приятно покалывал кожу. Росинант ощущал пристальный, настороженный взгляд, скользящий по голой груди и животу. Настороженный и любопытный. Неприрученное чудовище. Монстр. Хочешь немного ласки и любви?

Он неприятно улыбнулся. Стянул очки с Дофламинго, но тот резко отвернулся, прикрывая веки; светлые длинные ресницы казались седыми, под ними недобро мерцало. Ещё до конца не давался в руки. Росинант навис над братом. Дохнул в лицо, и тот облизал губы непривычным, нервным движением. Упёр в него руку:

— Целоваться с тобой не буду.

«Я, по-твоему, кто, бордельная шлюха?» — отбил он улиточным кодом. И тут же одёрнул себя — не вестись, — погладил туго обтянутое скользким шёлком плечо. Доффи был обманчиво-приятный на ощупь.

«Ссышь? Это не больно и не страшно, поверь».

Верь мне, Доффи.

— Нет, просто от тебя несёт перегаром. И да, кто ты сейчас, если не в роли шлюхи? Предлагаешь себя, — перед глазами влажно блеснули зубы Дофламинго, — хотя мы не любовники и не супруги. А, Корасон? Кто ты?

Росинант не шевелился и «молчал». Ждал. Давил в себе клубок противоречивых чувств. Улыбка Дофламинго стала меркнуть, углы рта поползли вниз; он раздражённо поинтересовался:

— Будешь что-то делать? Мне надоело…

«Ты тупой мудила, Доффи. Попроси меня, и я, так и быть, что-нибудь сделаю. _Приятное_. Ты мне не платил, чтобы приказывать и оскорблять, как вздумается». Росинант выдохнул — пришлось постараться, чтобы стук не был частым и торопливым.

«Это ты тут заинтересованная сторона», — добавил он.

— Да неужели? — в словах Дофламинго сочился сарказм, но голос дрогнул, и Росинанту повезло заметить: стоял слишком близко, слишком часто вслушивался в него, просто — почувствовал. Может, это была связь между кровными братьями. Почти близнецами. Почти.

«Хорошо, целовать не буду», — Росинант ухмыльнулся. И ещё шире, когда Доффи разочарованно выдохнул и откинул голову назад.

— Хорошо, — эхом отозвался он. — Ты мой брат, моя плоть и кровь. Сделай мне _хорошо_.

Даже сейчас он приказывал. Но в очертаниях его тела сквозила едва-едва уловимая неуверенность. Сумасшествие какое-то. Росинант сглотнул и с трудом сконцентрировался:

«Тогда больше никаких слов».

Доффи кивнул. И прижал пальцы к его губам, очерчивая их изгиб, жадно и непривычно отчаянно. Росинант скользнул ладонью от колена к бедру и коснулся кончиком языка солоноватой, с оттенком винных трав, кожи. Ром Доффи не особо любил, а вина у него всегда были крепкие, терпкие, острые. И сейчас это был его вкус, отталкивающий. И пробуждающий голод.

Доффи замер, рот его дрогнул, словно хозяин не мог выбрать, улыбнуться — удивлённо и одобрительно, — или бешено ощериться. Росинант тоже замер — и приложил ладонь к груди.

Сердце. У Доффи под рёбрами билось сердце. Ровно и быстро.

Надо же.

От мокрого касания языком тонкой перемычки между указательным и средним пальцами ритм под ладонью сбился, жар и сладкое напряжение мышц усилилось.

Руки. Руки Дофламинго, его оружие, и его самая чувствительная часть. Сила и слабость. Не нужно выискивать на теле «тонких» мест, все его рецепторы здесь, в пальцах и ладонях.

Неторопливо облизывать, покусывать и мокро, мягко посасывать их: выпуклые костяшки, не сбитые, как у Росинанта, жёсткие гладкие подушечки с тонкими шрамами (изрезался, когда осваивал силу фрукта?), кожную складку у большого пальца — оказалось приятно, не вызывало брезгливости и отторжения. Он думал, захлебнётся кровью, впитавшейся в них, но ощутил лишь исчезающий запах чернил и бумаги. Сухой солоноватый жар и нетерпеливую дрожь брата.

Рубашка на пояснице была горячей и влажной, та вздрагивала и прогибалась от нажима, когда Росинант выводил сердечко за сердечком. А когда стал медленно, будто нехотя, вытаскивать шёлковый край из-за пояса, продолжая тягучую, слишком интимную прелюдию с руками, у Доффи начало срываться дыхание. Он сжимал зубы и постанывал, отдаваясь ощущениям всем телом, каждым изгибом и движением навстречу, — и это отзывалось ответным, хмельным возбуждением. Росинант не выдержал, расцарапал всю спину брата до лопаток, грубо задрав рубашку, и крепко, торопливо целовал и целовал загорелое запястье, пачкая остатками помады.

Вело как от дурной травы, сильно, безоглядно, сумасшедше.

Доффи неловко взмахнул рукой, словно терял равновесие, и Росинант увидел. Бессмысленный, пустой — и уязвимый взгляд. Радужка в одном глазу казалась светлее: розовые пески под выжигающим солнцем, а в них, неправильной формы, зияли мраком две бездны, два зрачка. Жутко и красиво. Узкие губы дрогнули, наконец-то разомкнулись, выпуская низкое, долгое «а-а», и внутри всё оборвалось от колючей нежности. Росинант поймал выдох ртом, как ловил кольца дыма от чужих сигарет, прижался им к пунцовеющей скуле брата, ко лбу, к незрячему глазу, к вьющимся от испарины мелким волоскам над ухом, ощущая всем собой, как их тянет друг к другу и на каком-то ином уровне, чем обычное влечение.

«Целоваться с тобой не буду».

Этого и так много для меня, Доффи. А для тебя?

Складки в паху у Доффи недвусмысленно топорщились, а ноги сами разъезжались в стороны. Пошло и откровенно. И так правильно, как может быть только у Дофламинго. Эти его ужасные перьевые шубы. Антикварные посуда и мебель на отвратительной свалке в Спайдер Майлз. Пижонские очки и манеры — то аристократа, то дельца. Пошлятина, которая так ему шла и не портила. Джокер и Король.

«Можно покинуть Мариджоа, но Мариджоа никогда не покинет тебя». Такие аксиомы стоило бы растоптать.

Получится ли у него выдернуть брата из этой клетки? Мысль затлела надеждой, глупой, наивной, как первая любовь у подростка, и рассыпалась угольками от желания, исходящего от Дофламинго. Тот попытался расстегнуть брюки, может, от нетерпения, или пытаясь хоть что-то проконтролировать, но Росинант отбросил его руки, прижал палец к губам: «Т-с-с», обрывая недовольное замечание.

Ощущение большого — впервые под него! — гладкого члена, горячего и взмокшего, в его руке обожгло искрами по затылку, а колени стали фарфоровые, как чашечки из адмиральского сервиза: хрупкие и ненадёжные. Дофламинго втянул носом воздух, и это больше походило на злой всхлип. Дёрнул бёдрами, неосознанно, инстинктивно, цепко сжимая прядь волос Росинанта, и от этой реакции, искренней и бездумной, перехватило дыхание. Росинант уткнулся носом в сгиб шеи брата и крепко обхватил кулаком нежную, бруснично-розовую головку. Его потряхивало. Под пальцами ощущался жаркий ток крови, негромко и отчётливо скользили по коже влажные звуки дрочки, копясь напряжением в мышцах, в промежности, а Доффи, забывшись, всё бормотал:

— Роси, Роси, Роси...

Так хотелось его поцеловать. Обжигающе-глубоко, до саднящих губ и чтоб ноги подгибались, а оторваться было нереально.

Рот Дофламинго в его помаде. Рот и костяшки пальцев — вместо крови. Алые следы на ещё не опавшем члене — как клеймо, подобно рабскому, только лучше, надёжнее.

Хотелось вжаться в Доффи до боли и кончить, без рук, без ласк, только от его голоса, от полузабытого доверительного «Роси». Доффи цеплялся за него, как когда-то маленький Роси — за сильного, умного старшего брата, который защитит, даже если вечно ругается и даёт оплеухи. 

Это было невыносимо. 

Росинант не остановился, когда по запястью потекло, а Доффи, оглушённый оргазмом, стянул нити на его горле. Сперма, густая и ярко пахнущая, как у дикого зверя, казалась в свете луны жемчужно-розовой... Расслабившись, Доффи долго лежал щекой на его плече и неровно дышал, всё ещё бездумно, невесомо поглаживая саднящие следы от нитей. 

Наконец, Росинант разжал объятья.

— Не уходи. — Хриплый, усталый и властно-капризный, голос отчего-то не бесил. Он приказывал, но он и просил. 

Дофламинго уложил его, оцепеневшего, осознающего, на койку. Её королевские размеры позволили им уместиться вдвоём, неловко, уютно совпадая углами и изгибами тел. Отстраняться не хотелось. Было... странно. Дико. Непривычно.

А когда брат подцепил его за подбородок и стал целовать — мягко, неумело, но отчего-то так приятно, так вкусно, — стало совсем _хорошо_.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты удовлетворял глупых девиц. Меня это бесит.

Монстр, не желающий делиться своим сокровищем. Ревнивец. Ненасытный и доверчивый.

Влюблённые люди такими бывают.

Росинант вдруг подумал, что немного любви не помешало бы им обоим. Может, это сделает их лучше.

А может, уничтожит мир.


End file.
